This invention relates to an emergency escape window and more particularly to a swing-away, emergency escape window.
Many types of emergency escape windows have been provided for homes to enable a person or persons to evacuate the home in the case of fire. Heretofore, the only way that an emergency escape window could be installed in the wall of the home was to completely remove the window and replace the same with a factory fabricated window. The factory escape windows normally provide some means for opening a portion of the window. However, the entire window does not open which restricts or limits the size of the escape opening. Further, the factory escape windows frequently require extensive modification of the framed opening in which the conventional window was mounted. Yet another disadvantage of the factory emergency escape windows is the cost of the same.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an improved emergency escape window.
A further object of the invention is to provide an emergency escape window for use in the home or the like which is normally positioned in a closed position but which may be easily moved or swung outwardly from the framed window opening to permit egress therethrough.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an emergency escape window which provides adequate opening to permit people to easily pass therethrough.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an emergency escape window having an audible alarm associated therewith which is sounded when the window is opened to alert other people in the dwelling that an emergency exists and that the window has been opened.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of converting a conventional window to a swing-away, emergency escape window without extensive modification of the framed window opening.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a swing-away, emergency escape window which has aesthetic characteristics.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.